Final Phantasy Star IV: Millenium Showdown
by Urobolus X
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy and Phantasy Star IV X-Over. This is my first Fic, so please, R&R. Thanks.


Final Phantasy Star VI: Millenium Showdown  
By Urobolus X  
  
Disclaimer:This is a Final Fantasy and Phantasy Star IV cross-over. I myself, in no way, am incorporated to   
either games. I do not own nor am I affiliated in anyway to either of these games. Final Fantasy belongs to   
Squaresoft and Phantasy Star IV belongs to SEGA of America. So to conclude, I do not own either of these   
games. I am also not, in any way, trying to make a profit off of this. I cannot state this enough.   
  
A/N: Due to my processor, this story may not come up to well. If it dosen't, please bare with it and try your  
hardest to cope with the difference. I am very sorry about this, and will do as much as I can to make it a   
bit better. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Prologue: A man in black clothing stood before four individuals in a vortex looking room. Each one looked   
like their brains were wiped. Each one was different in their own way. One was Amarant. He seemed to   
look more like he knew nothing that was going on with him and the others. To his left was Lulu. The   
magess stood with a blank stare at the man in the black clothing. Next to her was a man with a   
metallic left arm and a maroon colored cape. It was Vincent. He too had the same blank stare. Beside   
Vincent was the final person. A man with a stern look on his face. Blank but stern. He also had a   
scar across his face. It was Squall.  
  
The man in the black clothes looked over the seemingly mindless bodies before him. "Excellent. I will   
finally get my revenge. And Queen Profound Darkness will rule once again."  
  
Chapter One: The Fallen Star  
  
The Algo Solar System, a system unlike our own. It holds many mysteries that have yet to be unravelled. It  
also holds the the planet known only as, Motavia. It is a very peaceful planet in which the likes of heroes  
roam the lands. But many years ago, there was a shadow that overswept this once calm little planet. It went  
by the name of Profound Darkness. It was defeated, eventually, along with it's dire apprentice known as Zio,   
the greatest warlock of the black arts and illusions. The valors that destroyed them were the likes of the   
following; Chaz Ashley, a great swordmen that played the leader in the crusade to destroy the evil, and also,   
avenge his friend Alys, death at the hands of Zio. Rika, a numan. She was blessed with the power of peace   
of mind and calmness. But the fact that she is part cyborg still haunts her. Wren, a robotic-cyborg used as a   
minion of the future. Though most of his past is unknown, he tends to not care. His one care in life is to   
serve and protect. Rune Walsh, a powerful wizard, and a great friend of Alys as well. Though he and Chaz   
didn't connect at in the beginning, their differences propelled them to grow closer. These brave few, and   
many others, overcame the devilish envy of their foes and destroyed them. But they are soon about to face   
their next "shadow" in the likes of something NOT of this world. Our story takes us to Chaz and Rika in the   
town of Aiedo...  
  
Chaz was walking along the outskirts of Aiedo. He seemed to be...somewhat in a daze. It seemed as if he is  
feeling the same as when his friend, Alys, died. Soon enough, Rika ran up behind him and proceeded to give a  
slight nudge. She was in a bit of a cheerful mood, as if her day was going great.   
  
"I am not in the mood today Rika." Chaz said in a dull voice.   
  
"Well...what is wrong?" Rika asked.   
  
"I just can't get over it. The fact that she is...dead. I know it was long ago but the feeling burns deep within."  
Chaz explained.  
  
Rika moves closer to Chaz, as if trying to comfort him.  
  
"It will be alright." Rika said. "Remember what you always told me? You know, how the past should stay there   
and the future is soon to come. I will always remember that. I am not telling you to disregard Alys, but to learn  
to cope with it." Rika explained in a lower voice. "Do you think that Alys would have liked you to be in this form?"  
  
Rika had brought up a great point. Not only was he dwelling on the past, but also taking it out on himself. Now,  
Rika did not know Alys personally, but she has heard many stories from Chaz about her.  
  
"I...I...just don't know. My mind is confused. The more and more I think about it, the more and more I want to  
forget about it. But...I just can't." Chaz's voice began to grow. He had thought about what Rika said, and  
began to understand...  
  
All of a sudden out of no where, a huge object flew through the air over Aiedo. The whole town looked above  
in awe at the sight. As they began to mingle a loud crash occured just over the mountains. Rune and Wren ran   
out of a local hut to look for Rika and Chaz. When they met up, all four were flabbergasted. For they each knew  
something was not right...  
  
Rune was on a rampage. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It looked like some sort of flying...boat..." Rika said.  
  
"Flying boat?" Wren said in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes. It had the common features used on the average sailboat. At least I think so..." Rika answered frantically.  
  
Chaz was still looking in the air. For deep down he knew another day would come. And this just might, be the  
day...  
  
Soon enough, the Hunters Guild president approached the four.   
  
"Status reports and other topography researching has indicated that their has been an 'out of this world'   
crash on the other side of the Western Mountains. And we need you guys to investigate." The president  
said.  
  
Chaz was an elite at the Hunters Guild. He and his friends had to partake in this task. No matter what,   
he was dedicated to the people, Motavia, and the Algo Solar System.  
  
"Yes sir." Chaz spoke as he saluted his superior officer in rank as he took on yet another Guild mission.  
  
Chaz lead his team of famous professional hunters towards the smoldering crash site that was just west of the   
peaceful town.  
  
Rika looked over to Wren during the run towards the site. "What do you think we will encounter?"  
  
Wren looked back over to his colleague. "I don't know but we should be on high alert." The defined android  
drew his large cannon like gun known to few as the Pulse Vulcan. Chaz caught on to the action and so did Rune  
as the two warriers drew their weapons. Chaz drew his infamous magical sword, the Elsydeon, as Rune conjoured   
with his magic a staff known as the Guard Rod.  
  
"You're probably right about that." Rika agreed with Wren. She clenched her fists in a special way that caused   
three laser-like claws to form from both of her special wristbands. "I am so ready." Rika laughed in a cocky way.  
  
"Don't be too amped up. Don't want to burn ourselves out before we have to defend ourselves in a crisis, do we?"   
Rune shot a glance at the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rika shrugged off the comment from Rune.  
  
The team slowed down to a walk as they approached the foggy crash site. Various debris was scattered every   
which way.   
  
Chaz the first to break the silence. "Anyone else having a bad feeling about this?"  
  
Rika and Rune nodded in agreement with Chaz's question. Wren was preoccupied with the debris on the ground   
and ignored Chaz's question. A small noise was heard coming from the boat's direction. Wren heard it and   
locked on to where the sound came from using his android sensors.  
  
Chaz and the others also heard the noise and looked into the fog where it came from. Some of the fog settled. It   
was enough to make out four figures watching keeping very quiet...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Urobolus X: Well that's it for Chapter One of this (hopefully) many chapter story. I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Please, read and review. This is my first Fic here at FanFiction, so please, be kind. Heh. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
